


Paying Attention

by ravensblades



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensblades/pseuds/ravensblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gelphie. Elphaba learns she should pay closer attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying Attention

Elphaba tried not to pay attention to Glinda when she talked, even though she did so far less often these days. She would get started on something, get so deeply involved in what she was saying, that she would start to fidget, bouncing around on the bed, miming along with what she was saying with her hands, not even realizing she was doing it. She would start talking right before they would otherwise be going to bed, dressed in little more than a shift, first lying down and talking to the ceiling, then sitting up and addressing Elphaba directly, then getting out of bed to pace out her thoughts. Elphaba came to the rapid conclusion that Glinda was in desperate need of a new shift. The one she was wearing was far too small. And her choice of color was dubious at best; a shade of pink so very close to the color of her own skin that it was difficult to see where one stopped and the other began.

"So what are your thoughts?" Glinda asked, striking a pose mid-step that Elphaba hoped she hadn't intended to make. Elphaba struggled to remember what she had been talking about. Was it the nature of good and evil? The latest trends in clothing this season? She had no idea, but she wasn't about to admit she wasn't listening. She sat up in her bed and smoothed out her comfortably over-sized night-shirt, pretending to think on the situation.

"To be completely honest, I think the best answer is just to find your own conclusion on the subject, my opinion means very little," she said, trying to be as vague as possible. She hoped that would be enough to get Glinda moving again so she could go back to pointedly not staring at her.

Instead Glinda came over and sat next to her on her plain bed, leaving Elphaba trying very hard to look at little more than her face. She had no idea when all this had started, not just Glinda's pacing and deep conversations with herself, but the surreptitious not-glances at her as well, when she had started noticing every time their hands touched or she smiled at her. With Glinda so close, now drawing lazy eights on her thin comforter (right over Elphaba's calf) it was all she could do not to try to crawl into her own skin in hopes that Glinda wouldn't notice as her blood started beating in her ears.

"Really?" Something in Glinda's eyes glinted a warning to Elphaba. She had said the wrong thing. "Your opinion means little? I should find my own conclusion on the subject?" Glinda's lazy eight started moving farther up on Elphaba's leg, tracing out the curve of her knee and thigh. Why...? Elphaba now remembered the question Glinda had asked and knew she had definitely given the wrong answer.

Eyes glinting fire and steel and something more dangerous even than the two of those, Glinda drew Elphaba forward, two fingers guiding under her chin, a brain-stunned marionette, and kissed her, first on the cheek and then on the lips, lighter than a breeze but setting fire to her bloodstream like a pleasant poison.

Elphaba was the strong one, she was supposed to be powerful, constantly in control, she was supposed to be the one making smart comments, Galinda was the one she had always imagined barely choking out a whimper, brain and body too blown away to form coherent words or sentences after her kisses (not that she would ever admit to imagining such things).

"Now, let me ask you again," Glinda muttered, still holding Elphaba captive, centimeters from the lips she loved and feared more than anything in all of Oz. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

It was all Elphaba could do to say "Yes".


End file.
